In extracorporeal blood treatment or else renal replacement therapy the blood taken from the patient is continuously guided outside the body within a circulation through a dialyzer and is supplied to the patient again. For this, the extracorporeal bloodline system guiding the blood of the patient has to be connected to the dialyzer. This connection is frequently realized via a Luer lock.